Console Commands (Oblivion)/Light Armors
The following is a list of Armor IDs. To receive a piece of armor type in the following in the console: player.AddItem "" is the actual item's ID number and "" refers to how many of that item you want. =Regular= Fur Armor Leather Armor *Leather Boots *Leather Bracer *Leather Cuirass *Leather Cuirass *Leather Gauntlets *Leather Greaves *Leather Greaves *Leather Helmet *Leather Helmet *Leather Shield *Leather Shield *Rough Leather Boots *Rough Leather Cuirass *Rough Leather Gauntlets *Rough Leather Helmet *Rough Leather Shield Chainmail Armor *Chainmail Boots *Chainmail Cuirass *Chainmail Gauntlets *Chainmail Greaves *Chainmail Helmet *Chainmail Helmet *Light Iron Shield *Light Iron Shield Mithril Armor *Mithril Boots *Mithril Cuirass *Mithril Gauntlets *Mithril Greaves *Mithril Helmet *Mithril Helmet *Mithril Shield *Mithril Shield Elven Armor *Elven Boots *Elven Boots *Elven Ceremonial Cuirass *Elven Ceremonial Helmet *Elven Ceremonial Shield *Elven Cuirass *Elven Cuirass *Elven Gauntlets *Elven Gauntlets *Elven Greaves *Elven Greaves *Elven Helmet *Elven Helmet *Elven Helmet *Elven Shield *Elven Shield Glass Armor *Glass Boots *Glass Ceremonial Cuirass *Glass Ceremonial Gauntlets *Glass Ceremonial Shield *Glass Cuirass *Glass Gauntlets *Glass Greaves *Glass Helmet *Glass Helmet *Glass Shield *Glass Shield City Guard Armor *Anvil Cuirass *Anvil Shield *Bravil Cuirass *Bravil Shield *Bruma Cuirass *Bruma Shield *Cheydinhal Cuirass *Cheydinhal Shield *Chorrol Cuirass *Chorrol Shield *Guard Helmet *Kvatch Cuirass *Kvatch Shield *Leyawiin Cuirass *Leyawiin Shield *Skingrad Cuirass *Skingrad Shield Blackwood *Broken Shield Imperial Dragon Armor *'Imperial Dragon Boots' *'Imperial Dragon Cuirass' *'Imperial Dragon Gauntlets' *'Imperial Dragon Greaves' *'Imperial Dragon Helmet' Daedric *'Bound Boots' *'Bound Gauntlets' *'Bound Greaves' *'Bound Helmet' *'Bound Shield' *'Bound Cuirass' =Enchanted= Fur Armor *'Boots of the Cheetah' *'Boots of the Eel' *'Boots of the Shark' *'Boots of the Tiger' *'Cuirass of the Bear' *'Cuirass of the Cameleon' *'Cuirass of the Cobra' *'Cuirass of the Elephant' *'Cuirass of the Fox' *'Deer Skin Gauntlets' *'Deer Skin Helmet' *Eagle Feather Shield *Gauntlets of the Horker *'Gauntlets of the Rat' *'Gauntlets of the Woodsman' *'Greaves of Resilient Flesh ' *'Greaves of the Cat ' *'Greaves of the Monkey ' *'Greaves of the Rhino ' *Helmet of the Lemur *Helmet of the Owl *Monkeypants *Mudcrab Shield *Salamander Scale Shield *Tiger Fang Shield Leather Armor *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' *'Cured Shield' *Outrider Shield *Shield of Frost *Shield of Vindication *Spelltaker's Greaves Chainmail Armor *'Aegis of Reflection' *'Boots of Grounding' *'Boots of Legerity' *'Boots of Silence' *'Boots of the Swift Merchant' *'Chameleon Cuirass' *'Cuirass of Health' *'Cuirass of Protection' *Firewalker Greaves *'Gauntlets of Life Detection' *Greaves of Legerity *'Greaves of Spell Absorption ' *'Greaves of the Acrobat ' *'Greaves of the Footsoldier ' *Helmet of Life Detection *Helmet of Night Eye *Infiltrator's Gauntlets *Mage's Helmet *Magehunter's Helmet *Marathon Greaves *Merchant's Cuirass *Nord Gauntlets *Shield of Grounding *Shield of Justice *Shield of the Flame *Shield of the North *Shield of the Turtle *Waterwalking Boots *'Archer's Gauntlets' Mithril Armor *'Battle Medic's Cuirass' *'Boots of Shock Resistance' *'Boots of the Siltrunner' *'Broadhead Gauntlets' *'Cuirass of the Spy' *Fleetfoot Boots *'Gauntlets of Blinding Speed ' *Gauntlets of Life Seeing *'Gauntlets of Lockbreaking' *Gauntlets of the Equinox *Greaves of Canyon Striding *Greaves of Fire Resistance *Greaves of Free Movement *'Greaves of Proficiency ' *'Greaves of Spell Consumption ' *'Greaves of Well-Being ' *Helmet of Enlightenment *Helmet of Life Seeing *Helmet of Magicka Resistance *Helmet of the Mind *Nighteye Helmet *Nimble Greaves *Shield of Returning *Shield of Storms *Shield of Summer *Shield of the Red Mountain *Smuggler's Boots *Solid Shield *Tireless Greaves *Unyielding Cuirass *Vvardenfell Trader's Cuirass Elven Armor *'Ancient Elven Helm' *'Birthright of Astalon' *Bladefall Cuirass *'Boots of the Calming Sea' *'Boots of the Forest Stalker' *'Canopy Helmet' *'Cuirass of Anu's Blessing' *'Cuirass of Natural Assimilation' *'Cuirass of the Farlands Trader' *'Cuirass of the Ranger' *Gauntlets of Life Sight *Gauntlets of Passing *General's Shield *Greaves of Grace *'Greaves of Movement' *'Greaves of Protection ' *'Greaves of Shaded Rest ' *'Greaves of the Everlasting ' *'Greaves of the Tree Runner ' *Helmet of Life Sight *Huntsman Gauntlets *Shield of Nature's Vengeance *Shield of the Elements *Shield of Winter Solstice *Spellblocker Shield *Stormrider Boots *Stormrider Shield *Sylvan Barkshield *Sylvan Scout Boots *Threefold Shield Glass Armor *'Annealed Cuirass' *'Beveled Gauntlets' *'Blower's Cuirass' *'Boots of Soft Walking' *'Borosilicate Boots' *'Clear Sight Gauntlets' *'Crystal Greaves' *'Crystalline Cuirass' *'Cuirass of Cleansing' *Fin Gleam *Flowing Greaves *Greaves of Fluid Motion *'Greaves of Poise ' *'Greaves of Purity ' *'Greaves of the Kiln ' *Grounded Boots *Hardened Shield *Insulated Shield *Lightning Run Boots *Magnifying Gauntlets *Mirror Shield *Quartz Cuirass *Quicksilver Boots *Reflecting Helmet *Shield of Mirrors *Shield of Shattering *Silica Boots *Tempered Greaves Arena Raiment/Pit *'Arena Light Raiment (Yellow Team)' *'Arena Light Raiment (Blue Team)' *Light Raiment of Valor Thief *'Boots of Insulation' *'Boots of the Cutpurse' *'Boots of the Olympian' *'Copperhead Cuirass' *'Cuirass of the Assassin' *'Cuirass of the Thief-catcher' *Fence Cuirass *Footpad's Boots *'Gauntlets of Infiltration' *'Gauntlets of the Battlemage' *'Gauntlets of the Scout' *'Gauntlets of the Tundra' *Gloves of the Caster *'Greaves of Quickness ' *'Greaves of Skill ' *'Greaves of the Tumbler ' *Hands of Midnight *Helmet of the Apprentice *Helmet of the Scout *Riverwalking Boots *Sniper Gauntlets *Weaponward Cuirass *Wizard's Helmet Dark Brotherhood Armor *Shrouded Armor *Shrouded Hood Brusef Amelion's Armor *'Brusef Amelion's Cuirass' Daedric *'Bands of Kwang Lao' *'Bands of the Chosen' Rythes Apron *'Apron of Adroitness' *'Apron of Adroitness' *'Apron of Adroitness' *'Apron of Adroitness' *'Apron of Adroitness' *'Apron of Adroitness' Ayleid Crown *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' =Quest/Unique= Brusef Amelion's Armor *'Brusef Amelion's Boots' *'Brusef Amelion's Gauntlets' *'Brusef Amelion's Greaves' *'Brusef Amelion's Helmet' *'Brusef Amelion's Shield' Savior's Hide *Saviour's Hide Bloodworm *'Bloodworm Helm' *'Bloodworm Helm' *'Bloodworm Helm' *'Bloodworm Helm' *'Bloodworm Helm' *'Bloodworm Helm' City Guard Armor *Kvatch Cuirass *Kvatch Cuirass *Kvatch Cuirass *Kvatch Cuirass *Kvatch Cuirass *Kvatch Cuirass =Test= Arena Raiment/Pit *Pit Boots *Pit Cuirass *Pit Gauntlets *Pit Greaves *Pit Helmet Light Armors Category:Oblivion: Light Armor Category:Oblivion: Light Armor Sets Category:Oblivion: Enchanted Armor